


The Boss

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Exhibitionism, F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Being the boss can be exhausting, but Pepper finds it also comes with a lot of great benefits.





	The Boss

Pepper was the boss. It was true at Stark Industries. It was true at home. She didn’t mind. Sometimes yes, that little bit of extra mental burden of having to make sure Tony and Bruce ate properly, or came out of the lab or picked up after themselves, could get to be a little much. Sometimes she would just like to come home and switch off completely and not have to worry about all those other little things.

Sometimes she wondered if maybe she wouldn’t be able to anyway. Being the boss was who she was right down into her core. Even when she was Tony’s assistant, she was really the boss, he just didn’t know it yet.

Still, being the boss had its advantages.

She stepped out into the living room clad in only black lingerie. The matching lace panties and bra, a stark contrast to the pale cream of her skin. The black garter biting into her soft thighs.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, while Tony sat on the recliner near him. They had a mixture of papers and tech spread out on the coffee table in front of them and they were both bent over it, talking animatedly.

Pepper cleared her throat and they both looked up. For a moment the two of them just assessed her. Their eyes sliding over her body. When what was happening, finally seemed to sink in, Bruce sat back and swallowed thickly, while Tony sat up straighter and clapped his hands.

“Pepper, you look good enough to eat,” Tony said, as Pepper approached Bruce.

Bruce sunk further back into the seat as she got closer to him while Tony leaned forward more. “You sit back, this isn’t for you yet,” Pepper said pointing at Tony.

Tony whined sitting back in his chair as Bruce gazed up at her. She leaned over Bruce and teased her lips over his, making him chase hers as he leaned back and she pushed up and straddled his lap, thrusting her breasts into his face.

Bruce hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled gently at his breasts. He had to be careful. Hulk always pushed on him at times like this and if she got too over excited then rather than having some fun with his two favorite people they were going to be cleaning up after a big green rage monster that had just destroyed half their home.

So he let Pepper take control and submitted to her fully. His cock hardened and he took careful, deep breaths as she ground down on it, rolling her his in his lap.

Pepper loved the feel of Bruce’s cock rubbing against her clothed cunt. She loved that as he nuzzled her breasts Tony couldn’t turn his eyes away. She could almost feel his eyes on her. Wanting to be part of it too, but knowing that if he tried anything he’d just be punished and loving the thought of that just as much.

Bruce nipped at one of Pepper’s nipples through her bra. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back. “I was thinking,” She said. “If Tony is very well behaved while I’m fucking you, I might let him fuck you too. How would you like that, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed again as he looked up into the blue of Pepper’s eyes. “Yes. Yes, please, Pepper.”

“But first you have to make me come, don’t you?” Pepper purred.

Bruce moaned softly and his hips bucked up. He ached to be inside her. He wanted to feel the tight heat of her cunt envelop his cock. “Yes, ma’am.” He choked out.

Pepper hummed and unfastened Bruce’s pants as she continued to rock on his cock. His hand slid around her hip and he began to rub her clit through her panties, as he went back to nuzzling and kissing her breasts. “Yes, Bruce, just like that.” She hummed as she worked his pants down. She whispered his name, reminding who he was and where he was. Keeping him grounded with her as her arousal seeped down into her panties, soaking them through and wetting his fingers.

She pulled his cock out and pumped it in her fist, precum leaked down over her knuckles and he keened softly. “Please, Pepper.” He murmured against her skin.

“Good, boy.” She praised and lowered herself down onto his cock.

They both moaned and she let her head fall back as he filled her. His hands slid up her side and she bunched hers in his hair.

Tony whined and shifted in his chair. He began to palm his cock as Pepper rode Bruce’s.

“Tony, I would stop doing that if I were you.” Pepper scolded.

He took his hands away and groaned, gripping the armchair.

Bruce pulled the cups of Pepper’s bra down and sucked one soft pink nipple into his mouth. He pressed his teeth into it and suckled until it was a hard point and it sent a dull ache through her, making her cunt clench as she bounced up and down on his cock.

She began to rub her clit as Bruce switched breasts. Her orgasm coming closer and closer, until it sat right there, on the edge. Bruce grunted and looked up at her. “Fuck, Pepper.” He said, his voice a deep rumble.

“That’s it. There we go.” She moaned throwing her head back and bouncing faster and faster. Bruce pinched her clit and she came, crying out and shuddering around him.

Bruce moaned and clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back. Green tinged his neck. As the last of Pepper’s orgasm shuddered through her, she relaxed on Bruce’s lap and stroked his hair. “Good, Bruce. You still with me?”

He nodded and moaned gently.

“Tony go get the lube.” She ordered, and Tony scrambled to his feet and almost skipped off.

Pepper climbed off Bruce’s lap and kissed him deeply as she guided him onto all fours on the couch and pulled his pants down to his knees. As she sat down on the arm of the chair and spread her legs in front of his face, he nuzzled at her cunt, the wet smearing over his lips.

Tony returned and moved behind Bruce. He squirted the lube between his cheeks and teased it over his asshole. Bruce grunted, spreading his legs a little more and trying to focus on Pepper. He lapped his tongue up and swirled it over her clit as Tony pushed first one finger into his ass and then another. Slowly getting him to relax and stretching out his ring muscle.

As Tony eased his cock into Bruce’s ass, Bruce pushed his fingers into Pepper’s swollen cunt. All three moaned in unison as their bodies clenched and spasmed in pleasure. Tony leaned over Bruce and began to kiss and suck on Pepper’s breasts. She leaned back and pulled his hair. Bruce fucked her with her fingers and sucked on her clit while Tony fucked him slow and deep.

They moved together almost as one. Each moving closer and closer to their release and bringing the other closer to theirs too. Bruce’s cock jumped and leaked on the couch. Bruce mewled into Pepper’s cunt, his fingers working faster and harder, knowing he wouldn’t be given permission to come until Pepper did. He curled his fingers dragging it over the surface of her g-spot again and again.

Pepper’s legs began to tremble and her body shudder. “That’s it, just like that. My good, boys.” She praised and with a loud moan she came on Bruce’s face.

The two men grunted and kept going, waiting for her to grant them permission as they sat right on the edge of their own release.

“Please, Pepper. Fuck.” Tony pleaded.

Pepper looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled. “Of course, my darlings. Come for me.”

Tony’s hips snapped forward and with a grunt, he emptied deep into Bruce’s ass. Bruce groaned and pressed his face into Pepper’s lap and came, spilling in white ropes over the couch. “Fuck,” He groaned.

“That’s it.” Pepper praised as she ran her fingers through their hair. “My good boys.”

She leaned over and kissed Tony and then Bruce, taking her time to slowly suck her fluids from his lips. Being the boss definitely had its benefits.


End file.
